neodbz2fandomcom-20200213-history
Android
Android: ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Androids are sentient machines, constructed either from scratch or by heavily modifying an existing organism. In either case, the result is a robotic warrior with amazing power. For hundreds of years, the Neoverse has been thriving to create artifical intelligence, for good, evil, and everything inbetween. It took many, many years, but a group of scientists finally made the final breakthrough: A fully sentient machine. It was capable of amazing feats that no human could possibly do without intense training - travel in space being the most prominent. Fortunately for the Neoverse, these scientists rarly shared how the managed to do it, because the Androids rebelled - unable to be controlled by petty humans. It was because of this that the creators decided to stop making them. But, from time to time, someone comes across the blueprints, and re-creates an android, adding personal touches to them, be it impressive shielding capabilities, or extreme firepower. Regardless of how or when they were created, they are potent warriors with amazing power. Average Height: Varies drastically based on creator's preferences Average Weight: Several tons more than a human of the same height Life Span: Theoretically androids are ageless, but few models continue working after a thousand years Interesting Traits: Man-made machines, the options are limitless; most are human-based (as humans are generally the only ones with the technology to create them) but there are exceptions Example: Androids 16 to 20 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Statistics (50 additional points, max of 17 in 1 stat) Int 21 Mnt 21 Str 21 Dex 21 Stm *No STM score* Spd 21 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Androids gain 5 points to divide amongst their stats every level up and an automatic +1 to all stats every level up. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- HP: 14*STR+25*level KI: 14*MNT+25*level LP: 7*STR ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Pick four powers at level 1. Every even level (2, 4, 6, etc.) High Races gain an extra power (three, instead of two). You may only take 1 per power tree unless you have a unique that states otherwise. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Features )=- Androids begin with the Discharge and Flight powers. Androids can not take any powers from the Ki Awareness or Powering Up trees. If they would normally gain a Ki Awareness power, they instead gain an Offensive Ki power; a Powering UP power instead gives them a Defense Ki power. The powers Rest, Rejuvenation and Dire Needs are not considered to exist for Androids, meaning they can still get higher-level powers from those trees. Androids can not learn Telekinetic powers, and schools that give TK powers are simply lost. Androids may not choose the Enhanced Awareness or Psionicist uniques. Since Androids are machines, they can not be detected by any form of Ki Sense. Scouters give a location and direction, but not any powerlevel. Androids themselves have a built-in scouter, with a success chance of (60+Int)%, and an internal generator that grants them level*10 Ki regeneration per action. Because they have no soul, Genyans can not bodyswitch with them. Androids can communicate across any distance for free with any scouter or dwelling with the communicator add-on. Androids have no Stamina score, and no Endurance. Costs of 1 Endurance are ignored, but everything else (including being parried) causes them to lose 15 Ki per point of Endurance they'd lose. If they ever reach 0 Ki, they pass out, just as if they'd run out of Endurance. Whenever an Android's Stamina would go up from a player-taught school which gives no bonus to Strength, they instead add the Stm bonus to their Str score. Bonuses from uniques work the same way. In any other situation, unless otherwise specified, all gains of Stm are simply lost. Androids can survive in normally-intolerable environments (such as Space, or Underwater), as they are machines. They do not need to breathe or sleep, and are immune to the power Choke. An Android's artificial intelligence allows them to memorize and analyze things far better than a living person can, though they're often somewhat uncreative. All of their invents have a base of 35 points, instead of 30. Androids, being the pure essence of technology, have the ability to upgrade themselves over time to improve their performance. An Android may select a new upgrade from the next page every other level (1, 3, 5, etc.). As Androids are programmed to be extremely efficient, they gain +1 to all Strikes and Dodges for every two levels they have (2, 4, 6, etc.). Since Androids are machines, they have a harder time improving themselves during battle than living beings. Statbooster invents for Androids start out granting 1 stat point per 10 invent points (instead of 8), and progresses down normally (1 stat point per 9 at level 6, etc.). Since they have no STM score, Weighted Clothing for Androids is based off of a total of their combined MNT and STR. Notes: * When charging a Ki invent, Androids put double the Ki they would naturally regenerate into the invent, but do not regain any Ki on the actions they're charging. They cah not add Ki to their Ki pool this way, but they do not have the normal level*3 limit to how many times they can charge per battle. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Android Models )=- You choose one of the listed models at creation, which function like a racial class. [ No Model A basic Android, with no specialized functions. Their lack of specialization gives room to more generalized improvements, and allows them to be a little more resilient. No Models begin with +3 to all Stats (except Stm), and +2 to their Hp Mod. No Models gain a free upgrade at level 1, 5, 10, 15, and 20. [ Barrier Model This type has a unique shield generator, which allows them to create extremely potent barriers of energy. It is considered a reflexive shield, and up to 25 Ki per level can be spent on it. Each point of Ki blocks out 4 damage. If the damage is SP, each point of Ki only blocks 2 points of damage. This may only be used once per combo, but has no per-round limits. Barrier Models begin with +3 to all stats (except Stm), and +1 to their Hp and Ki Mods. [ Energy Absorption Model These models have special crystals in the palms of their hands, which can absorb energy they come in contact with. When in control of a grapple, they can spend an action to drain level*10 from their opponent. They also lose the Android's level in Endurance, but the Android gains nothing from it. With the Parry Blast power, EA Models can try to absorb oncoming ki attacks. They make a Parry Blast roll at no penalty for a single attack, or -3 for a Multiattack, and if they succeed they gain the full ki spent in creating the attack. EA Models can also convert Ki they absorb into HP, at a rate of 1 HP per 2 Ki absorbed. This can only be done with Ki absorbed from a blast (not in a grapple), and only right when it occurs. EA Models can not convert Ki into HP at any other time. EA Models have a separate Ki pool for their absorbed energy. This pool is not replenished by their natural Ki regeneration, and it's the only place where Ki absorbed from people and blasts goes. Anything above their normal maximum is lost. Their HP can never go above its maximum from absorption. EA Models begin with +2 to their Hp mod, but -1 to their Ki mod. They start with -5 Mnt, +5 Str, and +2 to all other stats (except Stm). [ Hell's Flash Model These Androids can remove their hands at the wrists, to reveal powerful energy cannons built into their arms. This can be done preround, or by taking an action to do so during the round. If you choose to do so during the round, you can shoot them at the enemy, using Ki strike but dealing Punch damage. Reattaching their hands takes an action. While their hands are detached, they can not use any punch-type moves or grab people. All Ki attacks gain +5 to strike and deal +80% damage, but cost 50% more Ki. The increased damage applies to the Dice, Mnt bonus, and Miscellaneous modifiers; increases from PKU or the KME tree are not multiplied. With multiattacks, this multiplier is halved as normal. Hell's Flash models begi nwith +2 to their Ki mod, -1 Hp Mod, +5 Mnt, and +2 to all other stats (except Stm). Template: ((Dice+Mnt Mod+misc mods)*1.8+PKU/Bulk) Multiattack Template: (((Dice)*(Mnt Mod)+Misc mods)*1.4+PKU/Bulk) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Powers )=- Zero Shift This power can not be taken until level 5. This power allows an Android to temporarily create a controlled overload of their propulsion system, which results in a short burst of speed and maneuverability. Mechanically, this grands the Android a +5 to their Strike and Dodge rolls for an action, and stacks with all other Superspeeds and similar strike/dodge modifiers. It is usable once per round, and costs 75 ki. Defense Matrix This power can not be taken until level 10. Once per battle, the Android can project an exceptionally powerful force field, which can protect against virtually any attack. As it's not an actual shield, this power works normally against SP, UP, and US attacks. However, it can not be used in conjunction with any type of blocking or shielding, and resistance does not apply when using it. This power divides the damage taken from an attack by 6, and functions against all attacks in a combo situation. It costs 450 Ki to use, and can not be used in a grapple, or with Defensive Stance, and it is not reflexive. Template: taken - Armor)/6 Completed Programming This power can not be taken until level 15. When it is taken, the Android reaches the pinnacle of their performance, refining themselves to truly staggering levels. The exact nature of what this power gives depends on the Android's model. [ No Model By this point, you've become so advanced that you're able to incorporate functions of other models into your own systems. By spending two actions in battle, you can temporarily acquire the special ability of one of the other Android models (except for its Modifier and Stat changes), without its Completed Progamming. This effect lasts the rest of the battle, or until another two actions are taken to change models. [ Barrier Model The strength of your Barrier now can stop even UP attacks, at the cost of 2 Ki per point of damage. This has no limit on uses per round, but is still limited to spending only 25 Ki per level. Each type of your barrier (Normal, SP-resistant, and UP blocking) may now be used once in a combo situation. [ Energy Absorption Model The crystals in your hands have been improved to draw in and process ki much more effectively than before. When trying to absorb a blast with Parry Blast, you use your STR/4 for your STR modifier. If you have the Extremely Strong unique, your STR mod does not change, but you receive an additional +5 bonus to absorb blasts instead. Once per battle, you can use your Ki to heal yourself, at a rate of 2 Ki per 1 HP. [ Hell's Flash Model The systems used to fuel the cannons on your arms have been refined and made more efficient. It no longer costs double the normal cost to counter a Ki attack, and the cost of Ki attacks while in Hell's Flash mode is reduced to +25%. If you have the Defensive Ki discipline, countering only costs you half the normal amount of Ki. Android Upgrades: Scouter Upgrades An android's built-in scanners are far from perfect, but on the other hand that means there's plenty of room for improvement. These upgrades improve the accuracy of the android's scanning ability, to the point where they can actually assess various parameters of a fighter outside of battle. There are five levels of this upgrade, and it improves itself automatically so that its rank is equal to half the android's level. This means that at level 1, you'd have the first rank of it; you'd get the second at level 4; and so forth, until you finally got the fifth rank, at level 10. It is automatically upgraded when you take it, so if you obtain it at level 9, it would start at the fourth level of the upgrade, and get the fifth level when you reach level 10. For each level of this upgrade you have, you get +20% to your scouter's success rate. This means that if you were level eight and had this upgrade, you'd get +80%. Also, you may pick one stat other than Int for each rank of it you have. When you scan somebody (you must actually be within seeing distance of them, and it counts as a sense roll for the limit of one roll per ten minutes) you will learn what those stats of their scores are for those stats. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Afterburners An android's propulsion system is modified, either by a few tweaks, a new cooling system, or some good old engines strapped onto their back. This doubles an android's flight speed, but also doubles the amount of ki needed. If they're concerned about efficiency, the android can choose not to use this upgrade. If used in combat, this doubling is not applied to damage, or strike/dodge modifiers; it only applies for chasing, escaping, and other things on which your actual speed of movement are dependant. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Scouter Cloaking With this upgrade an android has various small modifications made to itself which conceal the energy it gives off just from functioning, designed to mask the emissions with specific kinds of scouters look for. Each level of this blocks only a specific kind of scouter, so taking upgrade 4 would stop the android from being detected by level 4 scouters, but not level 1, 2, 3, 5, or 6 scouters. These upgrades do stack with each other. This counts as only one upgrade no matter how many times you've taken it, and once you have done so it upgrades itself. You can have one level of this upgrade for every two levels you have, and you don't have to take them in any specific order. This means that you could take ugprade 3 at level 1, upgrade 4 at level 4, upgrade 1 at level 6, and once you reached level 12 you would have all of them; that would make you impervious to all buyable scouters, and give a total of -180% to other androids, as well as Ghettis. It is automatically upgraded when you take it, so if you obtain it at level 9, it would start with four levels of the upgrade, and get the fifth level the next time you level up, and then the sixth normally, at level 12. 1 - Level 1 scouters and -30% to Androids and Ghettis. 2 - Level 2 scouters and -30% to Androids and Ghettis. 3 - Level 3 scouters and -30% to Androids and Ghettis. 4 - Level 4 scouters and -30% to Androids and Ghettis. 5 - Level 5 scouters and -30% to Androids and Ghettis. 6 - Level 6 scouters and -30% to Androids and Ghettis. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Nano-Repair Systems With this upgrade an android gains a colony of microscopic robots inside them, which can repair damaged circuits and machinery all over its body. If an android suffers a critical hit and receives penalties because of it (basically, if a limb is broken or worse) the nano machines can repair it. This doesn't work in battle, because the nanites work slowly (they are, after all, cell-sized!). Out of battle, the android can heal any broken, shattered, or lost body part within three real life hours. Since all their energy is going to these repairs, they won't be able to regain any ki until the process is over. If the limb has been lost, the android needs the lost body part in order to reattach it. They can create a completely new one, but this takes an entire Neo week. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Nanowave Telepathy With this upgrade an android can send out special transmissions that will play a message in the mind or database of a being or android that it has scouted. The android needs to be able to see or scan their target to send this transmission. People with any form of telepathy and other androids with Nanowave Telepathy may respond, but only if they can see or scan the android. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Scouter Jamming Requires our levels or more of Scouter Cloaking. This upgrade sends out a special frequency of transmission that can scramble any scouter and scanning device within a mile of the android producing it. Any scouter or scanning device in this area will not function, and nothing inside it within it can be scouted or scanned: all it produces is a large blip of static. This upgrade can be turned on and off at will, though when it's on even the android that's producing it cannot use their scouter. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Solar Fiber When this upgrade is taken, the android replaces its hair or other exposed part with special fibers that gather solar and other energy from the surrounding area, to help alleviate some of the stress on the android's generator. Because of this, the android is able to repair themselves much quicker, healing and regaining ki at double the normal rate out of battle. This also cuts in half the time it takes for them repair critical effects out of battle if they have the Nano-Repair Systems upgrade. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Discern Power For this upgrade, a few modifications are made to how the android picks up power levels, allowing them to memorize a person's aura. There is no limit to how many people they can remember; basically, this lets you recognize people when you sense them, like a non-android could. You do not recognize any auras that you sensed before you had this upgrade, until you sense them with it. = Combat Upgrades: = Strike/Dodge Modification An android can take one of these special upgrades to enhance their accuracy or agility. In game terms, this gives them a bonus to their HTH and sword strike, ki strike, or dodge rolls based on their maximum HP. Each of these bonuses counts as its own, separate upgrade. An android could take all three if they wanted, but that would take three upgrades. As they level up, they become more efficient, and so the bonuses improve: Level +1 Ki Strike per.. +1 HTH/Sword Strike per... +1 Dodge per... 1 1500 HP 1500 HP 1500 HP 2 1400 HP 1400 HP 1400 HP 3 1300 HP 1300 HP 1300 HP 4 1200 HP 1200 HP 1200 HP 5 1100 HP 1100 HP 1100 HP 6 1000 HP 1000 HP 1000 HP 7 900 HP 900 HP 900 HP 8 800 HP 800 HP 800 HP 9 700 HP 700 HP 700 HP 10 600 HP 600 HP 600 HP *This bonus has a cap of +5 to Strike/Dodge.* ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Generator Enhancement This upgrade can not be taken until the android has Solar Fibers, and takes up two upgrade slots, which means that in most cases they would skip an upgrade, and then get it the next time they received one. When taken, it increases an android's in-battle ki regeneration by level*0.5, up to a maximum of level*5. For example, at level 7 an android with this upgrade would regenerate a total of level *13 Ki per action, while one at level 10 would regenerate level*15 with this and their already existing ki regeneration combined. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Tactical Analysis Programming Requires level 3 or higher Scouter Upgrade. Once per battle, you canspend an action to learn a single opponent's exact, current HP, Ki, or Endurance. This upgrade can be taken up to three times. Each level of it lets you learn another one of those three aspects when you use it. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Accelerated Nano-Repair This upgrade requires the android to have Nano-Repair Systems before it's taken. Through the use of this upgrade, an android can drastically accelerate the speed at which their nano-machines work, but it's not done very efficiently. This gives them level*2 HP regeneration per action, but causes them to lose level*5 ki regeneration. This can be turned on or off pre-round, or by spending an action. If the android has Solar Fibers, the cost for this upgrade is negated.